The present invention relates to model railroad control systems, and more particularly to a Block Module for model train layout control.
Model railroading has become a major hobby to a large number of people, with the result that there are model railroad clubs that have very large model railroad layouts that encompass multiple trains, switches, signals and other elements that need to be controlled or set up by a user. A model railroad layout can be as simple as a single oval of track with perhaps a single crossover to form a figure-eight, and be as complex as those built by such model railroad clubs. For simple configurations where only one or two trains may be run, an operator usually can see all of the components and control all the objects within the layout easily from a single position. However, for such large layouts as those in a model railroad club that may encompass a very large room and include a very complex system, usually a roadmaster controls the system via a handheld device or a computer, such as a personal computer, from a master layout board while different members of the club may control different trains, i.e., the locomotives that haul the trains. Also where there are switching yards, there may be a local yardmaster assigned to control shunting of the trains to different sidings and dead ends. The members operating the locomotives do not want to be bothered with the details of how the layout is setup and operates, but merely wish to control their individual trains to get from one point in the layout to another by communicating their desires to the roadmaster, who in turn sets up the appropriate switches, signals, etc. that allow the trains to get to their destinations without running into each other.
To control such complex layouts, a Java Model Railroad Interface (JMRI) open source software project has been produced that seeks to build tools for model railroad computer control. There are two major subsytems involved: a direct computer control (DCC) subsystem for controlling locomotives so that locomotives on the same electrical section of track may be independently controlled; and a panel layout control that allows the user to draw a panel in any way desired and animate parts of it to show the status of the layout, i.e., where trains are and their status, as well as providing control over them.
In the JMRI system each independently controllable element is assigned manually a discrete JMRI address by the handheld controller or computer, and then each element may be controlled by addressing from the handheld device or computer that element's address while providing, along with the address, the desired operation of the element. This means that, when multiple trains are running on a model railroad layout, each locomotive has its own address and each controllable element, such as switches, signals, etc., also each have their own unique address. The DCC subsystem, for example, operates by modulating the voltage on the track to encode digital messages while providing electric power for the locomotives, i.e., the voltage to the track is a bipolar DC signal. Power from the tracks also may be used to control lights, smoke generators and sound generators on the selected locomotive. Each user may control a separate locomotive via a wireless controller in communication with the model railroad computer.
The roadmaster generally controls the layout, and the individual operators communicate with the roadmaster to determine routes, switching, etc. so that the operator can move his train along a desired path to specific destinations without interfering with trains controlled by other operators. The entire JMRI system is rather complicated as the addresses for each element of the layout have to be assigned. Further the model railroad layout has bulk wiring, of which few operators have any knowledge. Most people just want to run the trains and not deal with the structure of the layout. Therefore the JMRI system takes centralized control of the model train layout without two-way communication between various parts of the layout. As indicated, the communication takes place with the DCC signals on the track transmitted from the computer or handheld device. The current JMRI has no knowledge that the device has received the communication, but assumes the desired action has occurred.
What is desired is a non-complicated, user-friendly system for running a model train layout without understanding the status of the train layout, while providing two-way communication between various parts of the layout with simplified wiring.